callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun (attachment)
The Shotgun is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is an under-barrel pump-action shotgun usable with all in-game assault rifles. It is attached in a similar manner to grenade launchers. In-game with under-barrel shotgun]] It is availible in the single player mission Wolverines! on a SCAR-H with red dot attachments. It is also seen as the attachment for many Ultranationalist and Brazilian Militia weapons (such as the FAL and the AK-47). In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for Assault Rifles by getting 20 Kills with the mounted grenade launcher. It is pump-action with a four round magazine, and a ammo reserve of 20 shells. If put onto a weapon with limited close quarters effectiveness like the FAL, FAMAS, ACR, or M16A4, or a weapon that has a small magazine, like the SCAR-H, the custom class becomes more versatile while still allowing for a secondary weapon. This attachment is not often used by players and can allow the user to surprise enemies. It is also faster to switch to this attachment than it is to switch to any secondary weapon other than a handgun. Unlike most secondary shotguns, which fire eight pellets per shot, the Masterkey fires only six pellets, meaning most of them must hit in order to ensure a one shot kill. While moving, the crosshairs grow slightly larger, unlike other shotguns. This shotgun has by far the longest range of all of the shotguns, with its pellets traveling more than double the range of the Model 1887. However, at such ranges it will take multiple shots to kill a target, making it fairly ineffective. The pump speed is slightly faster than the speed of the SPAS-12's, making up for the low damage. The Masterkey benefits greatly from both Stopping Power and Steady Aim. Steady Aim provides a tighter hip spread, meaning it can focus in more on its target and increase its already enormous range. However, it is not a one hit kill unless in a very short range. Stopping Power gives each pellet an individual damage boost, which allows for a massive overall increase in potential damage if multiple pellets hit. Many players using the Masterkey damage enemies with their primary weapon and then switch to the shotgun to finish them off when they don't have time to reload. Another common tactic is to equip it while moving indoors and then switch back to the primary weapon while outside. Some players that do use the Masterkey shotgun attachment often use it to clear rooms if their primary assault rifle is not good in close quarters (i.e. SCAR-H, M16A4, FAMAS, FAL, F2000, and ACR). It is advisable to use this attachment on hardcore modes, especially in hardcore Search and Destroy. Trivia *When the player switches to the shotgun from the gun it is attached to, they pump it. However, when the player switches to the shotgun from a gun it is not attached to (i.e. a sidearm), they do not pump it. *When used along with a Heartbeat Sensor the majority of the Sensor's screen is hidden from the player's field of view (when the shotgun is out), but still beeps for all weapons except for the M16A4, M4A1 Carbine, and the F2000; where the screen is still completely visible. *If this attachment is used in conjunction with FMJ via the Bling Perk, both the assault rifle and the Masterkey will be affected by FMJ. *The Shotgun and the SPAS-12 are the only pump action shotguns in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. *The character never pulls the trigger when firing the shotgun. *The shotgun attachment is the only attachment that will say "with" after the gun name (Ex. ACR w/shotgun). *The Shotgun attachment has the longest range over any of the other shotgun secondaries. The best game modes to use it in are hardcore Video thumb|left|300px|Video demonstrating the extremely effective range of the shotgun, as well as its low damage Category:Weapons Category:Attachments Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments Category:Multiplayer